In the future, a better start
by Vicky'Reader
Summary: In the future, a better start conta como seria o casamento e a lua-de-mel da Katniss e do Peeta.


**_Escondido no Meadow, sob o salgueiro_**  
><strong><em>Uma cama de capim, um travesseiro macio verde<em>**  
><strong><em>Deite sua cabeça, e feche seus olhos sonolentos<em>**  
><strong><em>E quando novamente eles abrirem, o sol vai nascer.<em>**

**_Aqui é seguro, aqui é quente_**  
><strong><em>Aqui as margaridas te guardam de todo mal<em>**  
><strong><em>Aqui seus sonhos são doces e o amanhã os fará verdadeiros<em>**  
><strong><em>Aqui é o lugar onde eu te amo.<em>**

Respiro ao redor,naquela sala grande e me sinto aprisionada ser um dia muito feliz, afinal, ia me casar com Peeta, mas só por saber que ficarei ali por algum tempo, isso me traz lembranças.

Lembranças. É a palavra chave de tudo aquilo que passei.E normalmente a maioria delas era , sofrimento, guerra, e mais quase todos, quase, mas ainda tinha Peeta, que estaria ali para mim assim como eu estaria para ele.

Balanço a cabeça quando minha equipe de preparação chegou. Apesar de tudo que passamos juntos,acho que eles ainda têm uma memória forte de quando foram aprisionados no Distrito 13,mas dificilmente mostram isso.

-Será que a senhorita nunca vai aprender?Quando nós chegamos,bum,está tudo uma bagunça. Como você acha que Cinna iria querer vê-la nesse dia,em? Ele ainda desenhou um vestido tão lindo que – Venia coloca a mão boca,como se tivesse deixado escapar algo que não deveria.

-Cinna o que? – pergunto,olhando para todos eles,enquanto começam a me arrumar.

-Bom,não era para eu te falar até o momento certo,mas aqui estou eu abrindo minha enorme boca grande. Cinna sabia que,talvez por sorte,um dia você iria casar com Peeta em todo aquele espetáculo,mesmo que ele não fosse totalmente a favor disso. Ele guardou o desenho do vestido tão bem,mas quando... Quando ele morreu e foram jogar todas suas coisas fora,nós conseguimos pegar algumas,além daquela que era para pegarmos.E você deu uma grande sorte. Pegamos o seu vestido de casamento especial.

Olho boquiaberta para todos na sofreram tanto quanto qualquer um de nós,mesmo assim,continuaram a fazer o que faziam de melhor e ainda a proteger uma coisa de um amigo.

-Mas vamos deixar de enrolar,que temos muito trabalho para fazer com essa senhorita – Octavia olha para mim e logo depois de todos trocaram um aceno de concordância,começam a fazer o que fazem de melhor.

-A-

Antes mesmo de olhar para o espelho,sei que estou incrí,aquela é a equipe que fez a imagem da "Garota em Chamas" ficar gravada na mente de todos e sinto que mesmo que Cinna não estivesse ali,fisicamente,de algum jeito,sentia sua presença.

Mal consigo falar nada ao ver aquela imagem maravilhosa no espelho. Parece simplesmente vinda de um conto de fadas que ninguém nunca teria chegado aos pés de imaginar.

O vestido branco,tomara-que-caia,descendo com um turbilhão de movimento – e ás vezes,jurava ter visto tons de azul e vermelho no meio de tudo aquilo – parecia tão perfeito,tão singelo e ao mesmo tempo tão magnífico que a vontade de chorar me domina. _Mas não posso,pois a maquiagem leve,porém radiante que fizeram em mim estragaria,_lembrei.

-Querida,como sou a madrinha,vamos nos ver no altar,estarei lá para segurar o Peeta caso ele caia quando lhe ver okay? – Venia pisca para mim,enquanto acena e junto com os outros sai.

-A-

Mal posso acreditar. Eu estou entrando naquela igreja,acompanhada de Haymitch – não achamos ninguém disposto além dele – e olho tudo ao redor,muito curiosa,até que meus olhos caem nele.

Peeta. Ele estava parecendo um anjo,com seus cabelos loiros tão brilhantes enquanto seus olhos azuis brilham tão lindos que pareciam dominar tudo ao nosso redor. Vi-o abrindo um sorriso e mesmo sem perceber retribui.

Sabia o que sentia por ele,no final de tudo,pensando que seria tarde não foi,e eu teria que aproveitar isso o máximo que pudesse.

A marcha até ele parecia demorar muito,mas bastava olhar para ele,que algo em mim se mexia,como uma fera,tentando vir à tona. Quando eu finalmente estava lá e fiquei lado a lado dele,senti a realidade caindo em mim.

Mal escutei ninguém falar nada,apenas disse os votos e quando foi a vez dele,mal podia esperar para ouvir o que iria dizer.

-Katniss Everdeen,por toda minha vida,senti algo por você que nem sabia dizer o que era até te conhecer melhor. Amor. Cuidado. Carinho. Tudo isso,senti desde de que vi aquela linda garotinha cantando e os pássaros parando para ouvir. Prometi,a medida do que conseguir e até acima disso,cuidar de você como você mesmo não tendo os mesmo sentimentos cuidou de ser minha mulher a partir de hoje,para que a chame de minha?

-Sim – e sem nem esperar o tradicional "Pode beijar a noiva" abracei-o e beijei-o tão ternamente que poderia ficar ali por dias,talvez meses sem reclamar de nada.

Quando finalmente separamo-nos,senti ele apertando minha mão e fomos para a "festa".

-A-

Eu estava cansada de toda a festa,sim,era verdade,mas mais ainda,estava curiosa para saber como seria essa suposta "lua-de-mel". Eu não precisava pensar nisso antes,mas agora,a situação era outra.

Enquanto caminhávamos para uma bela casa construída por nós – afinal,depois de tudo,as coisas estavam melhorando sem o controle doentio da Capital – quando não senti mais meus pés no chão.

Olhei para o rosto de Peeta e o vi sorrir,enquanto abria a porta da casa e entrava,comigo em seu colo.

-Você não deveria ter feito isso,eu poderia ter me assustado e te atacado.

-Acho que você não seria forte o suficiente para um combate corpo-a-corpo comigo,Sra. Mellark.

-Eu acho que seria sim – saio de seu colo e beijo seus lábios levemente – você não seria nem proximamente capaz de me derrotar,Sr. Mellark.

- Você tem certeza? – ele passa seus braços fortes ao redor e beija meu pescoço,fazendo com que eu me arrepie.

-Acho que não devemos estragar esse vestido,Cinna o fez – apesar de tudo,minha voz falha ao falar dele. Mesmo assim,Peeta sorri maliciosamente,como se estivesse tramando algo.

-Então teremos que tirá-lo para uma luta justa certo? – ele sobe mais alguns beijos até minha clavícula,e sinto sua mão indo até o zíper onde abriria o meu vestido.

-Hey,não seria justo assim se você ficasse com todas essas roupas pesadas também – ele para,esperando minha próxima ação. Delicadamente,de um jeito que nem mesmo eu sabia poder fazer , tiro seu terno e sua gravata.

-Satisfeita?

-Nem um pouco – começo a abrir os botões de sua camisa social,quando ele me para com um fervoroso beijo.

-O seu vestido ainda está no caminho – ele diz,quando paramos o beijo e eu continuo a tirar sua camisa,sentindo seus músculos definidos por baixo dela.

-Hey,não há nada te impedindo aqui – sorrio quando finalmente jogo a blusa para o outro lado do cômodo.

-Aqui tem janelas,vamos para o quarto,não quero que ninguém presencie nossa luta,podem pensar que estou te machucando.

-Claro,como eu não pensei nisso? – ele simplesmente me puxa para o quarto e quando entramos lá,sinto que algo,como se fosse uma corrente elétrica ainda mais que antes,passasse por mim .Desejo.E facilmente me cedi á ele.

-A-

Acordo,ainda um pouco sonolenta e espreguiço-me na cama,sorrindo pelas lembranças da tudo perfeito, como talvez tenha sido com o cara perfeito.

-Peeta – murmuro e logo o ouço falar alguma coisa ao meu lado – eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo – olho para o lado e encontro seus perfeitos olhos azuis me encarando e sorrio, vendo que apesar de todas as dificuldades que passei, tristezas, talvez agora eu pudesse ter uma chance de viver melhor.

**PS:Gostaria de agradecer a todas as meninas que me ajudaram com ideias,muito obrigada =D**


End file.
